As illustrated in FIG. 1, Sport Utility Vehicles (SUVs) 10 and other square back type vehicles can experience rear end contamination 12 while being driven including, but not limited to, back glass and rear camera contamination. This contamination typically occurs through soiling contamination with water or dust. It is desirable to have a way to mitigate the rear end contamination issue while the vehicle is being driven.